


Blood

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [135]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demiromantic Character, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Maki wonders why she loves Kaito and helps him when he gets injured.





	Blood

How did she fall in love with Momota Kaito? It has been three weeks since they began dating, and Maki still doesn’t know. This boy is an idiotic, cocky dork who does things like calling her Maki Roll. Other than his looks, he doesn’t have much going for him. Yet… she loves him.

Maki has never loved anyone before, and only fell for Kaito after living in this school for several months. Kaede suggested she might be demiromantic, a theory that holds weight. However, Maki has to wonder how she fell for Kaito.

Still, as much as he exasperates him, she does love spending time with her. He isn’t scared of her for being an assassin and he tries to make her fit in with the rest of the students, and just genuinely cares for her in a way she has never felt before. And although he can annoy her, Maki genuinely cares for him too.

So when Kaito exhibits symptoms of his illness or gets injured or upset, she is always by his side, trying to help. Like one day, when Kaito trips during a run around the courtyard and tumbles to the ground.

“Ow!” he hisses.

Maki runs over, and finds his hands grazed, the knees of his pants ripped and blood leaking from a small gash on his forehead.

“Fuck, it hurts,” Kaito says, trying to stand up only to collapse back to his knees.

“Stay put,” Maki says. “You might faint.” She studies his cut and the blood on the ground. “You cut yourself on a small stone. Just stop acting like a baby, and I can get a first aid kit.”

Despite his pain, Kaito grins. “Thanks, Maki Roll.”

Even the glare she shoots him isn’t enough to wipe the smile from his bloody face.


End file.
